Couples Fear Factor: Double Trouble
by topy123
Summary: Were back and were better. After quite a loss of budget... were bringing back the game, couples style. Double the action, double the trouble, double the gold!
1. Chapter 1

**Finally!** After 1 year of ho budget… We're back, and we're better! This is the no. 1 show in Haven…

**Couples **Fear Factor: Givin' more money yo!

Warning: The stunts in this show have been tested by safety professionals these must not be recreated or attempted by viewers. Please! do not try this at home…..

Welcome everybody I'm Chix Verbil and we're back and better! Couples Fear Factor in

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Starting Credits appear….

(After a minute…)

So ehem… Welcome everybody to couples fear factor! In this show couples, partners or just teammates battle for a prize of 500 kg of fairy gold! Wow, that's twice more than last time. but unfortunately they were cut off the air because of Amazing Race and American Idol but it's okay they're great shows!

Let me introduce to you the contestants!

From all the way to Ireland: Artemis Fowl Sr. And Artemis Fowl Junior!

Representing the Eurasians: Domovoi and Juliet Butler!

The great masterminds: Briar Cudgeon and Opal Koboi!

Rivals and now partners: Holly Short and Mulch Diggums!

Back from the dead: Julius Root with Ark Sool!

One of the weirdest couples of all time: Foley and Angeline Fowl!

Now that you've been introduced let me interview all of you.

First up, The Fowls. Artemis and uh Artemis, do you think you have a chance to win the prize?

The Junior said: Chix, with our intelligence, we don't want chances, cause we're gonna win anyway!

ooh! Some deep words for your team.

How 'bout you Butlers? Even if you work for the Fowl's will you let them win or… (Dom takes the microphone). Listen here you puny little fairy! We won't let anyone get OUR gold!

OK! now we have the masterminds Cudgeon and Opal. You both really make a great couple.

Both answers: No we don't! Chix replies: Yes you do! Opal kicks Chix in his tiny ass. OWWW! ok ok it's the detective's turn, so Holly and Mulch, you've all been successful during your jobs, what can you say about your strategies to win? Holly answers: Well, we don't actually have plans but, what motivates us is that we want to kick our enemies' ass!

Oh! and that's about our time for our interview session! sorry for the others. You look rad Angeline!

Thanks! she replies.

So In this game that's full of surprises, it consists of stunts like: Basketball, Spin the wheel, Dare or Consequence, Puke Dive, Goblin or Troll?, The Perfect Tune, Twister, and now or never.

Some of these stunt's are non-elimination rounds but if you refuse to do that stunt you will automatically be first to go on the next stunt. There is also a bonus round that's full of surprises and everything you get on that ride you can use for the Fear Factor Auction Sale. Remember double the money, double the contestants, double the stunts, double the fear!

See you next time on FEAR FACTOR…

Next on fear factor, the 6 teams have a hard time shooting the ball…

Up next is the semifinals of American Idol.

Was that a good story? Don't worry I'll finish this show this time. Sorry about the story having no " and " signs when somebody talks please review it. and If you have free time you can bet who will win in the show. Just say it in your reviews:

The current polls:

Winner's Circle

27- The Butlers

18- The Fowls

17- The Detectives

14- The weird couples

13- The masterminds

11- The commanders

Who will be the next to be out?

32- The masterminds

Who is your favorite couple

26- The weird couples and the Detectives


	2. Chapter 2

Will finish the story…. Promise

Chapter 2: Shooting Hoops

Basketball will not be played by fairies after they watch this…

Chix Verbil holds a microphone.

"Good morning everyone! I hope you will do great in this game of basketball"

Everyone… still silent…

"Plus one step closer to winning 500kg of gold!". Everyone replies "Woooh!"

"So now that I've got all your attention, let me show you your next stunt"

Chix shows a basketball to them

"You guys will have to battle per team. There will be 3 matches. Whoever team that loses will have to do something"

"What do you mean something?" asked Butler.

"Ill let you see it if you forfeit!" Chix replied.

"OK! Race to 5points so just hope you'll shoot 'em all. Oh and the team with the highest score will win a new Sony PSP fresh from eBay. And of course they can choose tomorrow's order"

"Now we have randomly selected today's order and Butlers and the Fowls, you guys are lucky number 1!"

Before the game started there's a short conversation between the two teams.

"Listen Arties, even though we work for you we won't let you win OUR gold!" Domovoi said. "Not only that, we also want you to do that SOMETHING when you two lose".

"I believe talking trash will be your downfall Butler. Good luck"

"okay enough of the strong words you guys, in the court". " Oh and I forgot, each point your enemy scores, you will drink a cup of blended cockroaches" Chix added.

"Now we really won't let you Fowls win" Butler murmured.

Chix blew the whistle and threw the ball in the air. Butler takes the ball, passes to Juliet, shoots from beyond the arc, and misses.

Artemis Fowl Sr. rebounds the ball, goes outside to check the ball, passes to Artemis Jr, fakes the shot, and passes to his father for the alley-oop lay-up, the Fowls lead 1-0.

Butler goes to the outside and shoots for 2 from downtown and hits the 20-foot jumper.

The fowls return with a fantastic jumper shot by Jr. but was blocked by Butler, he then passed it to Juliet to the outside, and also hits a 2 point shot from downtown. The Butlers, with two quick shots, gets a 4-1 lead.

"Come on Juliet one shot left and we'll win this game"

"Not so fast, we also have skills of our own" whispered Atemis jr.

Artemis II drives to the basket and scores a lay-up. Butler, focused to winning, lost his concentration and got stripped by Artemis Sr. He passes the ball back to Artemis Jr, and shoots a 2 point jumper.

The score is tied 4-4

Butler made a quick pass to Juliet but was intercepted by Arty II, he passed to his father, and shot the ball, but unfortunately, he missed. Juliet rebounded the ball, and passed to her brother, who was nearly stripped by Artemis II. With 2 guys double-teaming him, he passed to Juliet and dunk the ball.

Chix' whistle blew, and declared the Butlers as Winners.

"That's it Fowls, drink or quit!"

The Fowls drank everything, although took 7 minutes, they were safe.

"So Butlers you won, but only managed to score 1 point ahead of the Fowls which gives you a weak chance to win this stunt, as for the Fowls, scoring 4 points might be enough to let you survive"

Up next… the Masterminds versus the Partners.

To be continued…

Made this story under 10 minutes…

Up next… The premiere of Shrek the Third

…

…

…

…

Polls

Winners Circle:

31-The Butlers

22-The Fowls

17-The Detectives

13-The Commanders

10-The Masterminds

7-The Weird Couples

Who will be eliminated next?

35- The Weird Couples

Who will win Couples Fear Factor?

27- The Butlers


End file.
